Desahogo
by Anniih
Summary: Tengo que sentarme, lo tengo que hacer aunque me duela, para que veas que soy fuerte mamá, no un fleto. *Tierra del Fuego; ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, creo. Narración. ¿El título es atrozmente fail?

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel

* * *

**Desahogo**

Debería echarle la culpa a los dos por no instalar nada cuando deberían de hacerlo. Ahora no tendría heridas. Me duelen. Ellas aparecieron a las 6:53 de la madrugada mientras dormía abrazando a Como tú. Conocía esos movimientos pero nunca tan fuertes. ¿Sabes? Me asusté. Veía como se movía la casa, y después no recuerdo que más pasó; me perdí. Solo sentí que alguien me tomaba en brazos, eran tus manos papá, igual que las otras veces. ¿Me perdonarías si he dañado tu territorio?

Me miras y yo tengo la mirada débil bajo el cubrecama que me pusiste. Te levantás acercándote, revisándome la frente, viendo que la venda sigue en su lugar. Y me sonríes dándome tranquilidad, tomando de mi mano que se encuentra afuera por encima de la cama, en la misma cama que está mi oveja hacia los pies. Sé que está cansada, por suerte pude protegerla.

Me besas la frente diciéndome que mañana me harás dulce de leche por ser fuerte y no llorar. No puedo llorar porque me duele las heridas. Ser fuerte… ¿cómo mi mamá? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Papá, dónde está mamá? ¿Por qué no llega? Quiero saber si siente lo mismo que yo…que me diga qué tengo que hacer, él sabe sobre esto. Recuerdo cuando le vi esas marcas feas en la espalda, me asusté, me paralicé. Mamá me miró y me sonrió diciendo que no duelen, pero sabía que le dolían. Quizás esté haciendo lo mismo. Aparentar que no me duelen; en verdad sí. Duelen más porque mamá no ha llegado. Oye papá, llámalo…por favor.

Que me diga que hacer. Si debo estar acostado hasta mañana o más. Ver si tendré futuro. ¿Cómo se encontrará mi gente? No sé nada. Solo siento el dolor en el cuerpo, y puedo apostar que se cayeron muchas cosas, muchas casas, y daños en el suelo. Los árboles, los animales, las cosas que me gustan.

Mamá, llega. Me duele mucho.

Cierro los ojos. Estoy cansado, pero oigo golpes suaves en la puerta. Entreabro viendo que papá sale del cuarto, yendo a la sala a abrir. ¿Quién será? ¿Un médico? ¿Para qué quiero un médico? No es un médico. Es la voz de mamá pidiendo disculpa por el retraso.

_Mamá._

Tengo que sentarme, lo tengo que hacer aunque me duela, para que veas que soy fuerte, no un _fleto_. Aygh, bueno, solo es algo pequeño. Ahora te espero a que entres. Siento los pasos acercarse. Veo el rostro de mamá como algo desorientado y se fija en mí. Sonríe acercándose y se sienta en la cama frente a mí, mientras que papá se queda atrás avanzando lento. Me acaricia el cabello teniendo cuidado con mi rizo.

―Todo va estar bien.

Lo sé.

Sé que vendrán más por la falla que tengo.

…y a lo mejor por ser tu hijo. ¿Esto se hereda?

―Puedes hacerlo. ―me lo dices sonriendo extendiendo un poco los brazos para que vaya abrazarte, para quitar el nudo de la garganta.

Te quedo observando un momento sintiendo otra réplica. Aprieto la boca y cierro los ojos.

Perdón papá, mañana no comeremos dulce de leche.

.

* * *

**N/A:** _Pifias._ No lo narré tan complicado porque es la mente de un niño, ¿comprenden? Además que la mente de Carlitos hasta para mí es complicada al tener una personalidad fría y demasiada pegada a su mamá. Si hubiese sido de un adulto, me saldría mejor. Pero es solo un niño. Y lo Angst no es lo mío…para ser sincera. Lo es mío es más sobre el humor. Quise escribir de esto porque…tantas cosas que hablan y hablan del terremoto [me está cansando, enserio], que necesitaba hacer algo para Carlitos, además que lo tengo un poco votado. Malditas fallas geográficas, no sirven para nada.

No se preocupen, Carlitos igual comió dulce de Leche con papá Martín. Y el pibe necesitaba desahogarse al creerse fuerte como su mamá… ¿por eso el título? ;.;

.

* * *

•**17 de Diciembre de 1949:** Terremoto de 7.8 en la escala de Richter en Tierra del Fuego a las 6:53, los sismos duraron hasta las 22:30 del día. Éste ha sido el más potente terremoto registrado en el sur de Argentina y uno de los más importantes en el extremo austral chileno.

-El primer día después del evento, hubo unas 24 réplicas, algunas muy fuertes. La más grande se produjo en febrero de 1950. Si hubo daños.

-Ha habido otros terremotos encontrándose entre los grados 6 y 7.

•En el inicio del fic, se hace referencia que en el año 1942 se había promulgado la primera norma nacional de construcción antisísmica. Esta norma era obligatoria en todo el país (Chile), incluyendo Magallanes. Los arquitectos de la región consideraron absurdo construir bajo esa norma en un lugar donde la ocurrencia de terremotos parecía nula. Decidieron enviar una carta a Santiago pidiendo que Punta Arenas fuese declarada zona sísmica. Esto fue una semana antes del terremoto de 1949. Evidentemente no hubo respuesta.

•La falla que menciona Carlitos es "Falla de Magallanes–Fangano", generada por las placas de Scotia, Antártica y Sudamericana.

•Marcas de Manuel, son los terremotos de antes de la fecha (1949). Aquí una lista... ¿terrorífica? h t t p : / /www. angelfire. com/nt/terremotos/chilehistoria. html

* * *

Basta de sismos, voy a escribir algo más humorístico. [El fic de Carlitos-baby lo tengo a la mitad ¡y no sé cómo continuarlo! TToTT]

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

_Das amor a Carlitos._

_Na nai~._


End file.
